Destiny : Hiccup
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Watch the movie. Destiny pulls Vikings and Dragons to watch the future. Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon
1. Chapter 1

The Dragons landed in a room. They were glad about this as they knew that the Queen, this is what they are told to call her, was about to send them for food, and they didn't want that.

"Hello" a voice broke through their growling and they turned to see a brunette girl with green eyes wearing a green dress with brown leggings. They all stared at her.

"Anyway, my name is Destiny and I have brought you all here to watch the destruction of the Queen" and all the Dragons got excited. Their fake Queen is going to die!

"Hang on, you are going to be joined by the Vikings" said Destiny. All the Dragons moaned and even some of them growled.

"There is a reason" said Destiny, raising a finger and pointing at them. The Dragons stared expectantly at her.

"A Dragon Rider to be is among them" Destiny smiled. This got the Dragons to freeze.

In their stories Dragon Riders are more than just people who ride Dragons and command them (those are called soldiers) but a Dragon Rider has a powerful connection with their chosen Dragon and every other Dragon they come into contact with. Dragon Riders were worshipped and songs were written about them.

"Okay, I'm going to talk with the Vikings and bring them in here, no attacking them" smiled Destiny and she vanished in a spiral of leaves.

* * *

Stoick the Vast was not a happy man. First his village of taken by a collection of ... leaves? Anyway, he was just a very angry man.

"Oh calm down before your head explodes, I just cleaned my floors" said Destiny as she walked across the room. Stoick stared after her, as did everyone else in the future.

"Why are we here witch?" growled Spitelout.

"One, I am not a witch. Two, you are here to watch the end of the 300 year war with Dragons" and there was a loud cheer. Destiny smiled at Hiccup, the only one not cheering because he would feel out of place.

Destiny nearly hit Snotlout when she heard him whisper to Tuffnut: "meaning Useless dies."

"Anyway!" yelled Destiny," in order to watch this, you'll have to swear that you won't attack the Dragons, who are also watching with you."

All the Vikings went silent.

"I'll do it, just to find out how the war ends" Astrid said and she dumped her axe and stood beside Destiny.

One by one, all the Vikings dropped their weapons and followed Destiny in a small group into the other room.

With all the Vikings sitting as far right as possible, Gobber keeping a hold of Hiccup.

With all the Dragons sitting as far left as possible, with all Dragons trying to see if they can see who the Dragon Rider might be.

"Lets begin" smiled Destiny from the front of the room. A wall came to life and a boy sitting on a moon appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**The view on the wall starts over a dark ocean and turns onto a island, with the village of Berk not in sight. Hiccup's voice appears over the speakers.**

Many Vikings jumped while the Dragons listened closely to the voice. Maybe this was the Dragon Rider?

**"This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery"**

"Useless is so cheerful" whispered Snotlout to the other teens. Astrid punched him in the face.

**The view glides over hills to reveal the village.**

**"My village, in a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations but every building is new." The view is circled around the village. **

**"We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquito's. We have ..."**

**A sheep is shown, peacefully eating on a hill and one is snatched right into the air. **

**The view quickly changes to the Chiefs house. A door is opened and a Dragon appears in the shot. It fires it flames and the door is slammed shut. The fire illuminates the wood to show Hiccup. **

**"...Dragons" he finishes.**

The Dragons start to look for the boy that is on the screen and see him, being hugged close to a man with one arm and leg, could this be him?

**Hiccup reopens the still sizzling door and leaps of the porch and glides through the crowd as mayhem erupts as Vikings start to fight. Loads more Dragons arrive, causing chaos and taking more sheep. **

**"Most people would just leave. Not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues." **The Dragons nod, getting confused looks from the Vikings.

**Hiccup is shown skimming through the large Vikings, his slim figure coming into use. **

**"My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that."**

"Do you not like your name?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shrugged.

**Dragons are dodging axes and Vikings alike. One Viking is tossed and knocks Hiccup to the ground. **

**"Arggggggghhhhhhh" he screams, sounding insane, "morning" and he runs off. **The Viking in question waved cheerfully to those that looked at him. He could tell that he was going to be so drunk.

**Hiccup passes multiples other Vikings who each have something to say to him as he passes:**

**"What are you doing out?"**

"Partying" replied Hiccup.

**"Get inside?"**

"Can't my house is on fire" said Hiccup.

**"Get back inside!"**

**Hiccup passes a man with his finger in his ear. **

**Hiccup nearly runs in front of Dragon fire but is pulled back by a large Viking holding onto his clothes. **

**"Hiccup? What is he doing out again?" he yells to the crowd and then to the boy: "what are you doing out! Get inside!"**

"You do care?" Hiccup asked Stoick, getting alarmed looks from the Dragons.

**Hiccup is pushed forward and nearby fire lights up the man's face with his scowling face and red beard. He turns to the sky and looks around.**

**"That's Stoick the Vast" Hiccup's voice carries throughout the room, "Chief of the Tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a Dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do."**

Still a little disturbed by Hiccup's question, Stoick let out a small chuckle, his father tended to boast about the littlest thing.

**Stoick grabs a nearby wooden cart and throws it to a nearby Dragon, forcing it out of the sky.**

**An overhead explosion forces another Viking to duck while Stoick stands tall and proud as he flicks a bit of flaming debris off his shoulder. **

**"What have we got?" Stoick asks his men.**

**"Gronkles. Nadders, Zippelbacks oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare" replied one of his men. **

**"Any Night Furies?"**

**"None so far."**

**"Good" nods Stoick.**

**A cry is echoed around the village: "Hoist the torches" and massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the sky and showing loads of different Dragons of different kinds. **

**Hiccup returns to the screen, crossing the plaza and into a building a building with a tall chimney. He passes a man with one leg and one arm working away on a blade.**

Gobber cheers when he see himself and many Vikings lean forward as they have never seen Hiccup with the only one to really accept him alone.

**"Ah, nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off" he says to Hiccup as he ties his leather apron on and tidies up a bit. **

**"Who me," he replied, "nah, come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this?" and he pulls a pose.**

Unknown to the Vikings, the Dragons are looking Hiccup over, seeing if he is like what Dragon Rider's are legend to look like. Surprisingly he is. But for what Dragon?

**"They need toothpicks, don't they?" and Hiccup starts to work, bring in weapons and handing out new ones to waiting Vikings. **

**"The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well ... littler" Hiccup's voice says over the action.**

"Meathead?" asked Gobber, looking down at Hiccup.

"Yeah?" asked Hiccup.

"Why meathead?"

"You know why" replied Hiccup.

**The view is changed back to the village and onto Stoick. **

**"We move to the lower defences. We'll counter attack with the catapults" he says. Men run past, protecting those who were carrying sheep, Stoick follows them, while a Dragon flies overhead - setting a building on fire. **

**"See? Old village. Lots and lots of new house" came Hiccup's voice. **Gobber snorts at this and hugs Hiccup a bit more.

"You are good for a laugh" he smirks.

"Gobber, can you let of me, please" said Hiccup, choking a little and he breathes in relief when Gobber lets go of him completely.

**A Viking screamed "Fire" alerting a group of teenagers to their duty as fire brigade. Hiccup is watching them. **

**"Oh and that Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and ... **_**Astrid"**_** and the teens turn a a slow motion fireball erupts the house behind them, framing them in fire, looking the opposite of Hiccup as he leans out the window. **

**"Their job is so much cooler." Hiccup attempts to join them but is caught by Gobber, again by his clothes, and is carried back inside.**

"What is it with people carrying me by my clothes?" asked Hiccup. Gobber just looked at him.

**"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark" Hiccup pleads to Gobber. **

**"Oh, you've made plenty of mark. All in the wrong places" said Gobber.**

Several Vikings flinch, memories coming to their mind.

**"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a Dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date"**

The teenagers snorted, why would someone date the loser.

**"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe" lists Gobber and he picks up a bola, "you can't even throw one of these" and a Viking grabs a bola and throws it to a Gronkle, binding it's legs and causing it to crash to the ground. **

**"Okay, fine, but ..." and he quickly runs to the back corner of the stall and presents one of his inventions, "this will throw it for me" and he pats, accidental setting it off and knocking out a Viking that appeared at the window.**

**"**Sorry!" Hiccup called to the future version, he didn't even blink when he wasn't answered back. He was used to it.

**"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about" said Gobber as Hiccup says "Mild calibration issue." **

**"Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons, you need to stop all" and he gestures to all Hiccup, "this."**

**"But ... you just pointed to all of me" said Hiccup in a voice that says 'I can't believe this'.**

**"Yes!" cried Gobber as if he had just made a great discovery, "That's it! Stop being all of you!"**

**"Ohhhh" said Hiccup, trying to be threatening. **

**"Ohhhh" mimicked Gobber, "ohhhh, yes."**

Gobber snorted, he knew that he wasn't going to change anytime soon.

**"You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw ... Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" said Hiccup, pointing upward until Gobber tosses him a sword, which he catches.**

"Wow, I actually caught it" smiled Hiccup.

**"****I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now" ordered Gobber and Hiccup takes it over to the grinding and sharpens it, clearing not happy.**

**"One day," thinks Hiccup, "I'll get out there. Because Killing a Dragon is everything around here. " ad the view shifts to Nadders gathering around a house. **

**"A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed." and the Nadders climb the building and begin tearing the roof off and walls apart. Sheep run out and scatter.**

**Elsewhere, Gronkles are lifting up racks of fish and flying off. **

**"Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."**

**It changes to two headed dragons slithering over a rooftop, breathing gas into the chimney while also lighting it at the front door. **

**"A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."**

**The Zippelback flies away and past Stoick ontop of a tower, a cry of "They found the sheep!" ran through the air. **

**"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" orders Stoick and is answered with a "Fire" and boulders are catapulted to Nadders as a red Dragon whips past, attacking with fire. **

** "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**

**The Nightmare emerges from the flames, half of it actually being the flames and smirks at Stoick who yells: "Reload, I'll take care of this," and he takes on the Night,are with a hammer until a screech is heard by Viking and Dragon alike, and the crew on the tower ducks. Down below, Hiccup looks up, reacting the screech. **

**"But the ultimate prize if the Dragon no one has ever seen before. We call it the ..."**

**"Night Fury" a Viking yells, "get down!"**

**Vikings everywhere take some form of shelter as the screech gets louser. The Nightmare runs and Stoick looks up and then jumps just as blue flames hit the tower, everyone on the tower leaping. **

**"This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..." the sound is gone as the tower goes up in flames before collapsing, "never misses." **

**"No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first." Hiccup stands back from the window and nods. He returns to Gobber, to see him trading his hammer hand for his axe hand. **

**"Man the forst Hiccup, they need me out there!" He begins to leave before turning back glaring at Hiccup, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean," and then he runs out with a war cry. Hiccup smirks. **

**Suddenly Hiccup is charging through the Vikings with his invention, weaving through the chaos as fast as he can. **

**"Hiccup, where you are going?"  
**

**"Come back here!"**

**"I know, be right back!" Hiccup called back. **

**The view changes to Nadders cornering a house full of sheep, they close in and ready to attack before getting covered by a fish net thrown by Stoick and he and his men rush in, a Nadder escapes but Stoick forces it's mouth shut before it can release it's flame. **

**"Mind yourselves," he warns, "the devils still have juice in them."**

**It changes back to Hiccup dropping handles and quickly assembling his invention. He adds a bola to it and begins to look around the sky for a Fury, which he can hear approach and he aims at where he can see the sound roughly come from. **

**"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at" Hiccup muttered to himself. The Night Fury aims and a tower topples, but Hiccup ignores as he's see the silhouette of the Night Fury and he aimed quickly and pulled the trigger, the force forced Hiccup back and he quickly gets up to see the Nigh Fury as it is hit, screams and falls out of sight.**

Everyone freeze. The Vikings look at Hiccup, shock written on all their faces. The Dragons look at the Night Fury, and all of them have a clue to who the Dragon is.

**Hiccup is shocked at first and then it sinks in : "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"**

**He turns in victory and see a Nightmare behind him. **

**"Except for you" he points at the Dragon.**

He even talks to Dragon, he's skinny, he's intelligent. All they need is something common between the Dragon and Viking so that they know for sure.

**Stoick is holding down a net full of Nadders when he hears a scream and turns to see Hiccup running away from the Nightmare. Stoick quickly leaves the Nadders and runs to the rescue, telling his men to "Do not let them escape!"**

**As Hiccup passes, Vikings quickly run and Hiccup hides behind a pole, hiding. He looks around the pole but the Nightmare is coming in from the other side. Hiccup quickly turns to run, after not seeing the Nightmare and comes face to face with it. The Nightmare prepares for the kill but his kicked away by Stoick. They fight and the Nightmare tries to set Stoick alight but only smoke comes up. **

**"You're all out" smirks Stoick and he smashes it in the face until it flies away. Stoick turns to Hiccup and Hiccup's voice sound out saying: "Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..."**

**The pole collapses, bouncing down the hill and causing the Vikings holding the net of Nadders to bolt for their life. Hiccup watches. **

**"Sorry, Dad."  
**

**The Nadder fly overhead with the sheep in their clutches, the raid is complete and it is clear who has won. The crowd eye a fuming Stoick. waiting to see what he does. **

**"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury" Hiccup says but he is grabbed by Stoick and drags him, embarrassed. **

**"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it..." begins Hiccup**

**"Stop! Just...stop" Stoick yells, releasing Hiccup, causing the muttering crowd to become silent and stare at the pair. **

**"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"**

** Hiccup looks around to see that all eyes are upon him. **

**"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" asked Hiccup, causing a few Vikings to touch their stomachs, self consciously."**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" yelled Stoick.**

**"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad" replied Hiccup. **

**"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."**

** Hurt, Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**"Get back to the house" Stoick said to Hiccup and then to Gobber, "make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."**

**Stoick leaves in the opposite direction while Gobber takes Hiccup home. They pass the teens, who snicker and laugh at Hiccup. **

**"Quite the performance" said Tuffnut. **

**"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped" laughed Snotlout.**

**"Thank you. Thank you. I was trying so ..." Hiccup left it hanging as he passed them. **

"Hiccup, I can't believe that you hit a Night Fury" whispered Stoick. Hiccup is still staring at the screen.

"Hiccup" said Gobber, trying to get Hiccup to look at him. He does.

"What is it?"

"Dad, when you said that I am not a Dragon Killer" said Hiccup.

"Well, I obviously don't know that you are telling the truth or we'll be looking for the Night Fury" said Stoick.

"I think you were telling the truth" said Hiccup and he looked up at his dad.

"Is it weird that I feel guilty for hitting the Night Fury?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, son that is very bad Dragons are meriless, their killers and you should be proud that you even hit Night Fury" said Stoick. Hiccup was not convinced, and he shared with the Nigh Fury without either of them knowing it.

**The scene change to reveal Hiccup and Gobber walking up the hill to the chief's house.**  
**"I really did hit one" said Hiccup, pain evident in his voice.**

Gobber flinched, he hated it when Hiccup had that tone in his voice, as it meant that Hiccup was hating everything about himself at that moment.

**"Sure Hiccup" replied Gobber as though had this talk many times before.**

"You sound like you care" teased Hiccup. Gobber smiled at him. The others will finally know about Hiccup's impression of his dad.

**"He never listens" complained Hiccup.**  
**"Well, it runs in the family" teased Gobber but Hiccup was not in the mood.**

Hiccup and Stoick both glared at Gobber, who glared back at Stoick.

**"And when he does," continued Hiccup as though Gobber didn't even talk, "it's always with this ... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the mean in his sandwich" and Hiccup put on a thick Scottish accent and started to mimick Stoick, "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brough me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."**

Stoick looked offended with the majority of the Vikings glared at Hiccup.  
"That is disrespecting the Chief, that could get you kicked of the island" said Astrid.  
Hiccup shrugged, "I guess the same rule doesn't apply to the heir?"

**"You're think about this all wrong. It's not so much what look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand" Gobber tried to make him feel better. Funnily enough, it did not work.**  
**Hiccup stared at Gobber, "Thank you for summing that up" he said as they reached the house.**  
**"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something that you're not" Gobber tried to fix it. Hiccup sighed.**

Hiccup looked intrested in what Gobber was saying, the man had a point.

**"I just want to be one of you guys" he said before he went into the house, only to run right out the back door.**

"Hiccup, when I tell you to go to the house! You are to stay in the house at all times!" yelled Stoick. Hiccup ignored him.

**The next scene shows a group of Vikings in the great hall, planning for another attack on the nest.**  
**"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy, the Dragons will leave, they'll find another home!" shouted Stoick.**

All the warrior Viking groaned, they hated hunting for the nest.

**Stoick stabs a blade into a map, on the area which shows the Dragon's nest.**  
**"One more search, before the ice sets in" Stoick decided.**  
**"Those ships never come back" argued a Viking.**  
**"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard" replied Stoick, "now who's with me?"**  
**Nobody cheered although there were a few mutters like: "Today's not good for me" and "I've gotta do my axe returns." Many eyes were everted from the Chiefs. So Stoick pulled out his last weapon.**

"Wussies" muttered Snotlout. Tuffnut snorted.

**"Alright, those who stay will look after Hiccup" and at once, every hand in thrust into the hall and yells echo around like: "to the ships" and "I'm with you Stoick!"**

"So, that's how you get so many every time. I feel so loved" sighed Hiccup. None of the Vikings even looked a little bit guilty.

**"That's more like it."**  
**The Vikings hurridly leave, Gobber and Stoick are now alone and Gobber gulps back the last of his drink, telling Stoick: "I'll pack my undies."**

"What the hel is it with you and undies?" asked Hiccup, glaring at Gobber.  
"You can never have to many undies, especially when a Dragon comes running up to you" said Gobber. The teens cringed at the disgusting visual image.

**"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits" said Stoick.**

Gobber cheered, he loved it when he could train the new recruits, they always looked so scared.

**"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself ... what could possibly go wrong?" asked Gobber, sarcasm laced into his voice. Frustrated. Stoick sinks down to sit beside him.**

"I'm not that bad" moaned Hiccup.

**"What am I going to do with him Gobber?" he asked the blonde Viking. **  
**"Put him in training with the others" suggested Gobber.**

Everyone looked a little scared at this thought. Why would they put useless in training, he'll kill everyone.

**"No, I'm serious" said Stoick, looking at Gobber as if he had gone mad. **  
**"So am I."**  
**"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage" argued Stoick.**

"Good" muttered Snotlout. Astrid threw him a disgusted look.

**"Oh, you don't know that."**  
**"I do know that, actually."**  
**"No, you don't."**  
**"No, actually I do."**  
**"No you don't!"**  
**"Listen!" yelled Stoick, "you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls."**

"One time, I do that one time and you will never let it go. I was six" said Hiccup. Stoick rolled his eyes. Hiccup had went looking for trolls, it was disgraceful.

**"Trolls exist! They steal your socks" Gobber's defensive tone changed to a dark tone, "but only the left ones. What's with that?"**  
**"When I was a boy..." began Stoick, he ignored Gobber's "Oh, here we go." and kept talking. **  
**"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"**  
**"You got a headache" replied Gobber in an bored tone. **

Hiccup smiled. He remembered when his father made him do that, he nearly crushed his skull, and that was after several hours of Hiccup asking why.

**"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."**

'There is it, the proof' thought Hiccup, even though Hiccup had suffered through bullies, his father's hatred and many other things, he never actually Stoick deny that Hiccup was a younger version of him.

**Now that Stoick's big speech was over, it was time for Gobber's.**  
**"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."**

Stoick growled at the reminder that Hiccup was disobeying his orders, again.

**The scene ends with a thoughtful expression on Stoick's face.**

Everyone in the hall, bar the Dragons, gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

**The wall now shows a hand drawn map of Berk, covered in numerous crosses. Hiccup looks up from the book, eyes closed before he opens them, expectantly, and sees nothing. He crosses out another location on his book then, in anger, scratches out the entire map with his pencil, before slamming the book shut and tucking it away into his vest.**

"Temper issues" sang Astrid, with delight.

**"Uggh, the gods hate me," he says to the air, "some people lose their knife or mug. No. not me. I manage to lose an entire Dragon!" and he hits a low hanging branch, which hits him right back, right i his face.**

"See, even the trees hate you" laughed Snotlout, many of the other Vikings laughed as well.

**Hiccup glares up at the tree to his it snapped, and allows his eyes to follow the trail to a streach of upturned earth.**

This shut everyone up pretty quickly.

**Hiccup follows the destruction until he reaches a rock, and he looks over the rock to see a shape before gasping and ducking. He quickly gets his blade out and emerges from behind the rock, and the Night Fury is revealed.**

"So, that's a Night Fury" said Gobber, staring intently at the Dragon, without realising that said Night Fury was switching between staring at the wall and his apprentice.

**Hiccup approaches the Dragon, delight written all over his face. The Dragon is tangled in a bola, and looks dead.**  
**"Oh, wow, I did it, I did it. This fixes everything" smiled Hiccup, and he cheers ("Yes").**  
**He strikes a pose that reeks of victory, with his foot planted on the Night Fury ("I have brought down this mighty beast") which the Dragon did not like** and** shifts.**

The Dragon stares at the Night Fury, who stared back at them. They were all thinking the same thing. Hiccup was the Dragon Rider and the Night Fury was his dragon.

**Hiccup leaps back with a "whoa!" and turns his blade on the Dragon. Hiccup travels the blade up the Dragon's body, looking for the perfect place to strike. When he reaches the head, Hiccup sees that the Dragon is staring at him, cold and hatred apparent in it's eyes. Hiccup tries to look away but find that he always returns to look at the eyes. As a last resort, Hiccup attempts to make himself bigger than what he really was.**

Snotlout snorted, along with many others. They didn't notice the Dragons glare at them.

**"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking," said Hiccup, "I am a Viking!" He raised his blade and closes his eyes, ready to prove himself and the village wrong but he heard the breathing of the Dragon change, and it causes Hiccup to open his eyes, and boy and Dragon stare eye to eye again. However, something is different, the share an unknown experience through this stare. It is broken by the Dragon closing it's eyes and lying back down.**

Gobber and Stoick stare, what just happened? Meanwhile the Dragons were excited, it was Hiccup and the Night Fury!

**Hiccup attempt to stab the Night Fury again, fighting eternally with himself unntil, with a sigh, he lowers the blade and looks over the Dragon, with it wound from the rope.**  
**"I did this" he mutters to himself, ashamed. He goes to leave but glances back at the Dragon. He makes a noise and looks behind before rushing to cut the ropes.**

Again, Stoick stared, why did his son feel guilt, I mean, he knows that he felt guilty before, but this was ridiculous.

**The Dragon's eyes snap open and stares as the boy cuts through the ropes. When the ropes are fallen, the Night Fury pounces, slamming Hiccup into a rock and trapped under the Dragon's claws.**

Gobber gasped, Hiccup was in danger.

**It glared at Hiccup, looking ready to kill.**

The Night Fury would tell that his future self was just thinking.

**Hiccup cannot move, even if he wanted to, his eyes are closed and he can feel the Dragon's breath moving his hair. Puzzled as to why he is not dead yet, Hiccup opens his eyes to share another unexplainable stare with the Dragon.**

Stoick and Gobber still wondered what was going on with the stare.  
**The Dragon takes a deep breath - Hiccup thinks that this is the end, he was going to burn - and screams in his face with a piercing screech, turns and flies away, wobbled and bashes into several tress and disappears from view.**  
**A shocked Hiccup struggles to his feet and manages two steps before collapsing to his knees, and onto his face.**

Everyone stared in shock. They thought a Dragon always went for the kill, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiccup enters the house, to see his father leaning over the fire pit, moving it around to get a better heat.**

"Dude, if you didn't get killed by the Dragon, your father will do it" muttered Snotlout. Astrid stared at him.

**Hiccup quietly attempts to sneak past but a single word from his fire causing him to freeze on the stairs**

**"Hiccup" Stoick looked up, lifting his head.**

"Haha, caught" said Tuffnut. Everyone ignored him.

**"Dad, uh" stuttered Hiccup and he slowly walked down the stairs. Stoick made his way over to his son. Stoick took a deep breath.**

**"I need to talk you dad" said Hiccup.**

**"I need to talk to you son" said Stoick. Both then began to talk at the same time.**

**"I decided I don't want to fight Dragons anymore"**  
**"I think it's time you learnt to fight Dragons"**

"Okay, for the first time in a long time I see the resemblance" said Gobber. Stoick stared at him.  
"What, sure you two look a little alike but the only thing you two have in common is your stubbornness" said Gobber. Hiccup ignored him.

**"What?" they both asked.**

**"You go first" said Stoick. Hiccup shook his head.**

**"No, no, you go first" he said. Stoick took another **

"Big mistake" muttered Hiccup.

**"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning" said Stoick Hiccup looked panicked.**

**"Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings" answered Hiccup but Stoick laughed.**

"Small home repair Vikings?" asked Gobber, "if anything, you'll be with me in the forge."

"What good can he do in a forge, he's useless" said Astrid.

"Axe" was all Gobber said. Hiccup's cheeks turned a little red. Astrid frowned.

**"You'll need this" he said as he passed a axe to his son. Hiccup avoids touching it.**

**"I can't kill Dragons" he nearly yelled.**

"But you will kills Dragons" said Spitelout. Stoick kept looking at the picture.

**"Come on, yes you do" said Stoick, giving Hiccup the axe.**

**"Rephrase, I can't kill Dragons" said Hiccup.**

**"But you will kill Dragons" replied Stoick.**

**"No," answered Hiccup, "I pretty extra sure that I won't."**

**"It's time" said Stoick, ignoring Hiccup.**

"Nothing different then" sighed Hiccup. He felt eyes on him, and he really wanted to turn and look but he couldn't bring himself to look at his father, unaware that it was the Dragons staring at him, feeling sorry for him.

**"Can you not hear me?" pleaded Hiccup.**

**"This is serious son" and he makes Hiccup take the axe.**

**"When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this" Stoick gestured to Hiccup.**

**"You just gestured to all of me" said Hiccup, with a stubborn facial expression.**

**"Deal" pressured Stoick.**

**"This conversation is feeling very one sided" argued Hiccup.**

**"Deal!"**

**Hiccup glances down at the axe and back at his father, defeated.**

**"Deal" he sighed.**

**Smiling, Stoick grabs his helmet and bag and begins to head out the door.**

**"Good. Train hard. I'll be back ... probably" said Stoick.**

**"And I'll be here... maybe" and the door is slammed shut.**

"Is that how all your conversations go?" asked Astrid.

"Yep, pretty much" said Hiccup, nodding.

"But - " began Astird but Hiccup looked at her.

"Why do you care?"

Astrid couldn't answer.


End file.
